2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season OSMC
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the Northern Hemisphere. The season began on June 1, 2018, and end on November 30, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. ADVISORIES PAGE Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:31/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/2021 till:08/05/2021 color:C3 text:"Alberto (C3)" from:30/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 color:TD text:"02L (TD)" from:13/06/2021 till:26/06/2021 color:C4 text:"Beryl (C4)" from:19/07/2021 till:26/07/2021 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Hurricane Alberto A static tropical wave developed into Tropical Storm Alberto on May 2. Continuing westward under the influence of a strong mid-level ridge, the storm steadily intensified to attain hurricane intensity by 18:00 UTC on May 5. The effects of southwesterly wind shear unexpectedly abated late that day, and Alberto began a period of rapid intensification very near to the USA coast. Due to upwelling of cooler waters, Alberto weakened to a Category 1 hurricane later on May 6.the hurricane made landfall at Cape Romain National Wildlife Refuge,near McClellanville, South Carolina, with winds of 65 mph (120 km/h).Rapidily became extratropical and dissipating early in May 8. Passing through the Bahamas as a tropical storm,Alberto inflicted severe impacts across several islands, particularly Grand Bahama, where an estimated 95% of homes sustained damage in the townships of Eight Mile Rock and Holmes Rock. In Florida. About 1.2 million people lost power.Damage in Florida reached over $750 million and there were 12 deaths.An additional 1 million people lost electricity in Georgia and South Carolina combined. Torrential rain caused severe flooding, especially in North Carolina and South Carolina,Overall,Alberto caused at least 14 deaths and about $1.5 billion in damage. Tropical Depression 02L A tropical wave emerged in the southwestern Caribbean Sea by May 29. Convection increased that day, and further organized after the system entered the Bay of Campeche three days later, subsequently leading to the formation of a tropical depression by 12:00 UTC on May 30. Steered west-northwest and then northwest by a mid-level ridge,but six hours later. Interaction with land began to weaken the storm a few hours later, and the depression made landfall near Tamiahua, Mexicowith winds of 35 mph (55 km/h). The storm rapidly weakened as it moved inland,degenerating into a remnant low six hours later. The remnant low continued inland before dissipating over the mountains of eastern Mexico on May 31. 02 dropped heavy rainfall across the affected regions, particularly the areas near Veracruz and Tamiahua. Official amounts were not reported, however the maximum rainfall that was observed was around 6.22 in (158 mm) at Cosaultán de Carvajal. The cyclone also brought wind gusts up to 45 mph (72 km/h), reported near Tampico.Two deaths were reported and damages above 30 million of dollars. Hurricane Beryl The NHC began monitoring an area of low pressure ,the conditions led the formation of a tropical depression, around 10:00 UTC on June 15, and subsequent intensification into a tropical storm by 23:00 UTC on the next day.The tropical cyclone began a period of rapid intensification,attaining category 4 intensity by 20:00 UTC on June 23. Berly crossed the shore between Port Aransas and Port O'Connor, Texas around 22:00 UTC on June 23, possessing maximum winds of 145 mph (230 km/h).The storm gradually spun down, becoming a tropical storm later,the system weakened to a tropical depression and dissipaing in inland Texas. 15 persons was killed.Estimates place the damage caused by Berly at $1,350 billion.The storm produced 60.58 inches (1,538.7 mm) of rainfall in Texas, the highest-ever rainfall total for any tropical cyclone in the United States. Hurricane Chris Late on July 17, the NHC began tracking a vigorous tropical wave over the eastern tropical Atlantic for tropical cyclone development. The wave quickly coalesced as it moved westward, and at 15:00 UTC on July 19, it organized into a tropical depression while over the central tropical Atlantic Ocean.Favorable environmental conditions allowed the tiny system to strengthen, becoming Tropical Storm Chris by 18:30 UTC,and further intensifying into a Category 1 hurricane days later and was forecasted to have rapid intensification,but a jet stream asociated winds degenerated it into an open trough,no victims or damages were reported. Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect, but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Category:Olo72 Category:Currently active seasons Category:Current Seasons